Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
warum bearbeitest n du ständig? achso ja ich dachte nur weil wir so ziemlich die einzigen hier sind xD. aber ist natürlich leichter als einzugeben:Benutzer:-Shikamaru- nicht war? -Shikamaru- 17:34, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) aha, sag mal kennst du auch diesen ganz alten film tron? da muss nämlich so ein text und ein paar bilder hin wie in Tron:Legacy-Shikamaru- 17:44, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) sag mal, stehst du immer noch auf pokemon? villeicht wilst du das pokemon-pedia ja haben... ja in ordnung, denn es gibt halt schon eins, aber ein tron wiki nicht, und ich glaub ich hab einfach nicht die zeit an zwei wikis die mir auch gehören, ich ernenne dich dan zum bürokraten, und mach das dann noch offiziell. klar kein problem, ich hab auch ein neues: und eins hab ich auch gerade in dein wiki gestellt kannste dir aussuchen Datei:tron legacy.jpg xD Sieht gut aus Hallo, bitte höre auf ständig zu verlinken, da in der Kategorie:Charaktere nur die oberkategorien sein sollen. Die einzelnen Charaktere sollen in die Kategorie:Charakter. Gruß,-Shikamaru- 19:17, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) das weiß ich, ich rede aber gerade mit lady-whistler darüber ob das nicht ok ist. im moment schriebt sie das ich das benutzern darf, ich musss mal gucken. wenn du lust hast kannst du ja auch ne transparete png datei wie diese machen. gruß, -Shikamaru- 20:13, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) was machst du gerade?-Shikamaru- 20:19, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) du hast doch gerade geschrieben, hab ich schon, was denn? -Shikamaru- 20:25, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) was meinst du denn damit? das logo? ich hab jetzt über was anderes gesprochen. wenn du bock hast kannst du auch ein hintergrund machen, muss aber transparent und ne png datei sein. -Shikamaru- 08:18, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß erhlich nicht genau was du meinst. ich muss jetzt den hintergrund machen -Shikamaru- 15:06, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) dann bekommst du doch bestimmt auch sowas hier hin oder? ich meine das ist ja auch langweilig einfach das zu nehmen. hast du denn lust für das tron wiki sowas zu machen?-Shikamaru- 15:33, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) aber das ist finde ich nicht so toll wenn das gekachelt ist...-Shikamaru- 15:38, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) mhh, ja haste dann lust so was zu machen? -Shikamaru- 15:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) achso ich hab jetzt gedacht du meinst für dein wiki... du musst idch besser ausdrücken xD. kann ichs mir vorher ansehen? lads doch mal hoch. -Shikamaru- 16:02, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) also du musst echt üben deutlicher zu schreiben xD.-Shikamaru- 16:11, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich dachte jetzt du würdest für dieses wiki einen hintergrund machen... egal, ich hätte da ne andere aufgabe: bist du bei youtube? oder hast du den youtube free converter?.-Shikamaru- 16:25, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) na dann hab ich genau die richtige aufgabe für dich: geh auf diesen link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvCDLmCn_js , das ist eine soundtrack von tron legacy. den lädste dir runter, und außerdem noch die anderen: wenn du bei der seite(link)bist ist musst du weiter oben rechts neben den profilnamen auf den pfeil mit 674 videos gucken. alle videos(soundtracks) sindda nach reihe. jedes einzelne wo dieses wallpaper von tron legacy ist (endet immer mit (Tron Legacy Soundtrack)). und dann lädste bitte alle hoch, der name passt schon. machste das wohl? mein converter is irgentwie kaputt xD-Shikamaru- 16:35, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ja das weiß ich aber immer nur 1 gleichzeitig, hab ich schon probiert!-Shikamaru- 18:42, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wowo, dein hintergrund im gp sieht gut aus, wie haste das gemacht? Justin 13:23, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) achso, ebi uns schwarz bei euch weiß... s17? villeicht kann er das hier auch machen.. obwohl, er macht schon soviel für das wiki XD und hat dabei ja kaum zeit weil er umziehen muss...Justin 13:29, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) meinste denn du findest irgentwann mal zeit um die musik hochzuladen? wie gesagt es geht immer nur 1 video in einen artikel...Justin 13:29, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) du verwechselst da was, geh da mal in die quelltext ansicht da steht Video:Fifa11.... das heißt das es hochgeladen wurde. scuh mal im game pedia wiki nach einem dieser videos. klick auf bearbeiten von gameplay, in die quellansicht und kopier das Video.... Gruß [[Benutzer:-Shikamaru-|[[Benutzer:-Shikamaru-|'Justin']](Diskussion)]] 13:38, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ne du verstehst mich nicht. die videos mit dem converter herunterladen. beim wiki hochladen und sofort einfügen...Justin 14:20, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) dann füg da mal zwei gleichzeitig ein ok?Justin 15:11, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) naja im moment sind eh nur wir hier, und irgewntwann wird das doch langweilig das zu machen :). Das ist nur wenn mal jemand lust hat was per sprechen zu fragen oder so. Also mich kann da zwar nicht immer einer erreichen weil das manchmal aus ist aber naja... das hab ich auch dahin gemacht falls jemand was fragen will was er nicht schreiben kann oder so weißte...Justin 20:26, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hi, ich hab mal ne bitte, mein server ist irgentwie schrott. also, du musst dir dieses bild speichern: Datei:Wiki-background.jpg , und dann beim theme-designer einzufügen. machste das? das ist der neue hintergrund, ist schon so fertig! wäre echt super. gruß Justin 10:30, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ja das wäre cool mein pc ist da irgentwie nicht zu fähig was nur eine hälfte? ok warte, ich probiere jetzt vorher 2 sachen aus. mach das doch bitte nochmal in 5 minuten ja? ja ok ich hab jetzt doch gefragt... mal sehen was sie sagen... ach ich hätte da noch was. wie du bestimmt gesehen hast hat das tron wiki mehr benutzer...wir hatten eventuell vor nächsten monat( sofern das kh wiki für märz pdm war)als projekt des monats vorzuschlagen. villeicht kennst du ja auch ein paar leute die dann für uns stimmen könnten... Justin 16:44, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) also, du musst mal hier eigentlich "darf" man erst mit 50 Seiten das dorteintragen (steht auch bei den meilensteinen). du hast ja das draglade wiki da auch eingetragen xD. Also ich denke nicht das dass eine rolle spielt, aber es ist halt so, wenn man mehr seiten hat, sind mehr benutzer da die dafür stimmen oder nicht? ach und eben hast du gesagt das das kh wiki für april ist. dann können wir erst im mai teilnehmen oder was? Justin 17:04, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ja sehr langsam sogar... also ich kann jetzt leider nicht sorry, ich muss jetzt gerade ne vorlage erstellen. gleich bin ich da. Also das ist ja eine schöne idee, aber wir könen nicht einfache Leute zu Admins machen, die noch nicht mal gute erfahrungen mit Syntax haben geschweige denn mit einfachen Steckbriefen. Außerdem sind wir zu 7. Ich, du S17, Pain88, Jedi-Meister, The Keyblade Master und Shinza...mehr als im anderen Wiki. Aber das ist noch zu wenig...wenn du mal zufällig jemanden findest der das cool findet, lad ihn doch hierhin ein. Justin 20:14, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey, ich hab noch ne möglichkeit gefunden "Werbung" zu machen. In beliebten Wikis kann man Blog-Beiträge erstelln. Das kannst du auch. Und wenn du davor noch __INDEX__ einsetzt, findet man das noch schneller bei google. Wäre gut wenn du ein paar Blogs mit dem INDEX in Beliebte Wikis schreibst...gruß Justin 21:48, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Achso, ja ich hab mit Yuuki geschprochen...Ich fand das nämlich al beleidigung das dieser Sum2k3 einfach sagt, das Wiki bekommt eh wenige Seiten und Mitglieder, oder würdest du dich das geschmeichelt fühlen? XD Und wenn du mal guckst, nach 17Tagen haben wir 55 Seiten und auf einmal 7 Mitglieder...ist das denn wenig für den Anfang? Also Yuuki meinte außerdem ich soll diese Pfeifen einfach igorieren, da kann den wohl jemand auch nicht austehen XD. Ach ja, ich hab mir jetzt den Film Tron auf Kino.to reingezogen, also für 1982 ist das schon okay.Gruß, Justin 10:40, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi, mal wieder :) sag mal nimmt dein Wiki diesesn Monat am Projekt des Monats teilnimmt? Wenn nicht, wollte ich dich gerne fragen, ob du nicht deine Stimme für das Tron Wiki gibst.Musste nicht, wäre aber echt toll, denn wir haben uns vorgenommen, mindestens 18 oder 19 Leute zusammenzubekommen. Gruß, Justin 17:26, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt schon mehrere gefragt :) wir werden sehen...ich hatte mir das auch schon gedacht, trozdem danke :) Justin 17:44, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) He, ich hab ne Brilliante Idee. Es ist wegen der domain. Ich könnte dieses Wiki doch auch weiterleiten lassen wie beim Pokewiki. Dann wird dieses Wiki zum Tron Wiki: also www.de.tron.wikia.de was meinst du? Justin 17:10, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) das weiß ich schon :) er is ja sowieso selten on in letzter zeit. Justin 13:14, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) kannst mich auch Justin nennen xD also die idde...also naja, ich wollte halt eine Wiki für beides denn wie du schon sagtest, mit weniger seiten...das kommt nicht so gut und dann noch das verlinken...also würde ich heher nein sagen. Trozdem gute idee!Und unter tron wiki versteht man vllt den ersten und bei tron legacy den zweiten film. also ich hab ja schon für das pdm eingetragen. aber gut wäres wenn wir noch ein paar mehr leute hätten. Justin 15:49, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Klar ist schon erledigt, ist ja kein problem. Letzten Monats haben wir ja Haushoch verloren, wir brauchen einfach mehr Mitglieder. Jetzt sind ja beide Filme herausgekommen und es hat sich schon zumindest einer in diesem Wiki als Tronzler95 angemeldet (es gibt ja kein anderes Tron Wiki) also ist das doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Sag mal wie findest du die Hauptseite jetzt? DelNorte und ich haben sie zusammen mit S17 gemacht. Naja das ist alles schon ganz schön Arbeit...das ich überhaupt hier am PC sitzte mit meiner Grippe... naja egal, ich denke das wärs dann erstmal. Justin 19:36, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) *schnief* Danke das ihr dann auch für mein Wiki stimmt http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Du schaust echt jeden Tag vorbei? Wow... naja Danke. Ach ja Mitwoch Donnerstag und Freitag bin ich nicht online, Klassenfahrt...nach Hannover... Justin 17:10, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Ja mal sehen ich versteh mich mit den anderen jetzt bestens. Wie findeste eigntlich meinen Avatar? Ein Sharingan, hab ich mal irgentwann selbst gemacht als mir langweilig war xD Justin 17:42, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Meine, deine, S17´s, The Keyblade Masters, villeicht DelNortes wieder aber muss man nicht irgentwie drei Monate warten? Oder nur wenn man gewonnen hat? Justin 17:48, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke du aufmerksames Auge xD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif warscheinlich irgentein Fehler ich habs behoben, strg und f5 musst du manchmal machen, das leert den cache. Skype? Ach du meinst das wo man miteinander kostenlos reden kann? Ne, kann ich mir aber herunterladen. Ein Headset kann ich villeicht morgen bekommen. Bekannte von uns haben eins, ich ruf die gleich mal an, ich sag dann bescheid. Ist aber ne gute Idee, dann ist das auch verständlicher. Justin 12:07, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) naja jetzt hab ich eins...chatten kann man da auch? wust ich gar nicht. wikia arbeitet ja auch grad an nem chat. naja egal. mein pc ist im moment immer noch beier naja sagen wir reperatur. deswegen konnt ich noch nicht zurückschreiben, ich weiß nicht wie lange es noch dauert. wir müssen uns wohl noch gedulden. sag mal kennst du Monster Hunter? Justin 18:41, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) also wenn du auf ein spiel stehst wo du rüstung und schwerter machen, monster abschlachten, mit der wii fernbedienung rumhauen oder monster fangen musst und noch dazu im gegensatz zu jedem spiel der welt den schwierigsten aller grade hat, dann empfele ich dir monster hunter tri für die wii :=) Justin 14:02, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ach ja sag mal, weißt du ob das nintendo wiki akti ist? wenn nicht würd ich es gern haben. ich komme da drauf weil sie keinen guten banner, hintergrund, vorlagen oder navigation haben, und ich würd da gerne aufräumen, aber ich bekomme keine antwort. in der adoption steht es nicht....jedenfalls hätte ich tausende verbesserungen, natürlich geht das nicht ohne admin rechte, also hab ich mir gedacht könnte ich das wiki auch gleich übernehmen :) Aber es scheint ja nicht freigegeben zu sein... Ich frage mich warum die dann nicht antworten, ich meine findest du das Wiki design mäßig gut??? Justin 14:05, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Aha, wenn du meinst...dann versuche ich mein Glück sobald es zur Adoption freigegeben wurde, ich hätte eine Menge gute Ideen die ich gerne umsetzten würde...Justin 18:19, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi, ja ich habe die Stimme abgegeben. Wenn du Chatten willst um die Sache mit der Navigation im Mono-Book Design abzusprechen sag bescheid, der Chat wurde von mir Aktiviert. Gruß, Justin 19:01, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC)